Secrets of the Ghost Wolf
by Luna WhiteWolf
Summary: Danny and his friends meet with my OC, Luna, a white wolf, who finds out she is part ghost with AMAZING ghost powers that are even more powerful then PLASMIUS himself. Read to find out more!
1. Skulker and the Dog

**Hi peeps! This is my very first fanfic on here, and of course it's Danny Phantom! It is basically based around my OC and switches between her and Danny's POV's so…. Enjoy! And please review!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Danny Phantom! Though I really wish I do sometimes…**

Danny's POV

Danny was walking home from his bus stop, with his two best friends, Sam and Tucker, when he froze as a chill climbed up his spine and a soft blue mist flew out of his mouth. Danny got ready for the attack while his friends did the same. He dropped his back pack and went ghost. His hair turned white and his blue eyes changed to green. His clothes turned into a black and white suit. He floated above the sidewalk, looking around for the unknown ghost.

"What is it, Danny," Sam and Tucker asked.

"I don't know. I sensed a ghost, but I don't see or hear one," Danny replied, still looking around.

A big white dog caught his attention. It came out of an alley and walked down the sidewalk towards his friends. It obviously didn't know they were there. He floated down and landed beside his friends, watching the dog. He saw it clearly now, as it came closer. It was white with a scar running from its right eye to its left cheek, blue eyes, and it had a blue necklace, glove, and 4 blue bracelets.

A glowing green net came out of nowhere and grabbed the dog. It let out a high-pitched yelp. It snarled up at something at the top of a building. Danny and his friends looked up to see Skulker laughing.

"I got you now! There's no escaping from me," Skulker snickered.  
>Danny stared in confusion at the dog and Skulker. <em>Why would Skulker want a dog? Aren't I the most important thing on his list? <em>He thought to himself.

**First chapter is posted! I'd really like to know how you guys think of my story. I already have **_**ALL**_** of the chapters written and I just want to see if you guys like it enough for me to post more ^^**

**Anyway, please review!**


	2. Hurt Wolf and Skulker's Capture

**Another chapter is up! I really like this story, even though the chapters are kinda short… Anyways, here are the answers to the reviews**

**SwiftslashxLeafstorm: Ty it does get very interesting ^^**

**Oak Leaf Ninja: I guess Danny is sorta jealous lol XD**

Luna's POV

Luna snarled up at the laughing ghost. She disappeared and then reappeared in midair above the building. She landed on top of the ghost and threw his guns away, sending them plummeting down to the sidewalk below. She stood over him and snarled in his face.

The ghost had a surprised look on his face. Luna ignored it and grabbed the ghost's suit. She threw him down to the sidewalk, farther away from his weapons. She jumped down and landed on top of him. He let out an "_Oof!_" as she landed on his chest. She bounded off of him and threw his weapons farther away, making sure he wouldn't be able to get to them so easily. 

Danny's POV

Danny and his friends watched with shock and curiosity as the white dog threw the weapons away from the stunned Skulker, who was still lying on the sidewalk. _How did that dog get out of the net? Is it a ghost or something?_

"Give my weapons back, you filthy wolf," Skulker sneered, standing up.

The white wolf snarled at the term he used. It launched itself at Skulker and he sidestepped the wolf's attack. The wolf cut the leap short and skidded to a halt in front of Danny. It looked up at him with an emotion that was unknown to him. It looked scared to him.

While the wolf was distracted with the humans, Skulker had sneaked over and grabbed all of his weapons back. He loaded one of his guns and aimed. He noticed Danny was there and he aimed for the ghost boy.

Danny noticed that Skulker was aiming for him and got into a fighting stance. Just as Skulker pulled the trigger, the wolf noticed and jumped in front of Danny, in the way of the shot. It let out a high-pitched yelp and landed on its paws. It whirled around and snarled at Skulker. It raced over to Skulker, the wound not even phasing its stride, dodging his shots. The wolf latched onto Skulker's arm and wouldn't let go. It started shaking its head back and forth. The wolf attacked Skulker multiple times until Skulker landed a few feet away from Danny, stunned.  
>Danny took this chance and used the Fenton Thermos on Skulker. Skulker made another vow before he was sucked into the thermos. Danny ignored him and put the thermos away.<p>

**Review please! And I'll update! :D**


	3. The Wolf and It's Friends

Luna's POV

Luna snorted and started licking her wound. The ghost had shot her on her thigh. She stopped when she noticed the three kids looking at her. She looked up and licked the blood off of her muzzle. Knowing what was probably going to happen next, she got up and started walking in the opposite direction of the human kids, limping slightly.

Danny's POV

Danny watched as the wolf limped away. Unanswered questions swirled around in his mind. _Why did it save me? Is it a ghost? But ghosts don't have blood..._

Danny shifted back to his human half and grabbed his backpack. _If the wolf saved me, then it probably won't cause any trouble in the city. _He and his friends started walking home to study for a test, but somehow, he was being drawn to that wolf in a way. He didn't know what it was. He shrugged the feeling off and continued home with Sam and Tucker.

An hour later...

Danny flew over the neighborhood houses, searching for any signs of ghosts. He drew in a deep breath and let it out. His breath came out as a small blue mist, which he called his _ghost sense_. He flicked his green gaze over the streets and sidewalks. Something white caught his attention. It was the white wolf from earlier in the day, but this time, it was with two kids.

The wolf was... _talking _to them? They were all smiling and laughing about something... About what, he didn't know. He flew down closer and landed behind an object that he didn't even bother to look and see what it was. All he knew was that it was hiding him. As they got closer, he could hear their conversation.

"What did you say you did with his weapons, Luna," the boy asked.

"I threw them over the side of the roof, letting them crash onto the sidewalk. Unfortunately, they were unharmed," the white wolf replied.

"Were you hurt," the girl asked worriedly.

Luna snorted and shook her head. "Only when he shot me after I stopped myself from almost landing on top of those three humans. And do you know what he called me? He called me a _filthy _wolf!"

"That's so mean! You should do something, Astro," the girl whined to the boy.

Luna shrugged. "It doesn't matter now, Zoran. He got sucked into some kind of thermos that one of the humans had. So we probably won't be hearing from him again."

**Yes, I put Astro and Zoran from Astro Boy the series of 2003 into this XD but it's only in this chapter and the next one so don't worry. I DO NOT OWN ASTRO BOY! *cries* I wish I did... Please Review!**


	4. Almost got caught, or did he?

**Yay! Another chapter is up! Enjoy! :D**

Luna's POV

"Well, at least you're alright," Zoran replied. She pulled Luna into a very tight hug.

"Can't...breathe..." Luna was stuck in the _death _hug until Zoran finally let go. She staggered sideways a bit until she found her footing. She shook herself and smiled.

Danny's POV

Danny stared at them, listening to their conversation. _What are they doing? _He flinched when he noticed the white wolf, Luna, staring in his direction. She sniffed the air and let out a snort.

"What is it, Luna?" Astro looked at Luna and then followed her gaze.

Luna shook her head. "Nothing," she replied. "Come on, let's go."

Astro shrugged and followed Luna. They rounded a corner and disappeared behind a building.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief and wiped some sweat from his forehead with his arm. He stood behind the mail bin for a few more minutes, lost in thought. _If that wolf attacked Skulker, then why didn't it attack me when I was in ghost form? Was it because she thought I was a human? _He shrugged the confusing thoughts away and flew home.

**Another chapter with Astro Boy's Astro and Zoran! :D But I promise, this is the last, rather short, chapter with them in it ^^ Please review!**


	5. Protectiveness and Pain

**Here is the next chapter! :D I am currently working on another story that I will post after I'm done with this story ;) But I hope you like this story so far!**

Danny's POV

A few days later...

"_Aaaarrghh_," Danny screamed as he was thrown at a building. He hit the building, pain shooting up his spine, and fell to the ground. He sat up with his hand holding his head. Something grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held him up.

Vlad Plasmius laughed as he got a green energy bolt ready to blast Danny. A snarl was heard and they were both knocked to the ground.

Danny sat up and saw the white wolf, standing in front of him, snarling at Plasmius. Plasmius had gotten to his feet and got another bolt ready.

Luna's POV

"Don't you even dare," Luna snarled.

"You? A pathetic wolf? Trying to stop me," the ghost asked, laughing.

Luna ignored the ghost and launched herself at him. She had caught a glimpse of his hand moving towards her, probably getting ready to hit her with that energy bolt. She bit down on his shoulder, ignoring the pain in her side as he hit her with the bolt, and threw him at a building.

The ghost hit the building and landed on the ground with an "_Oof!_" Luna stood protectively in front of the boy and snarled at the ghost, cringing at the pain in her side. The ghost stood up and chuckled when he seen her standing in front of the boy protectively.

"Why are you protecting a _ghost_ child when you should be busy protecting _them_," he smirked, aiming an energy bolt at the other two kids.

Luna growled and launched herself at him once more. The ghost chuckled and let the bolt loose, sending it at the cowering kids. She gasped and teleported in front of them. She let out a high-pitched yelp as the pain of the bolt hit her chest. She was about to collapse, but she managed to hold herself up, panting and snarling. She heard gasps from the three kids, but she ignored them.

**Wow... How will my fave wolf survive this one? Will she survive, or is it just a few scratches in her terms? Please review! :)**


	6. Get out of here!

**Yay, another chapter is up! :D But why am I excited? You should be the one that is excited, not me XD**

Danny's POV

Danny breathed a sigh of relief. His friends were safe, by that wolf. Plasmius chuckled, forgetting about Danny.

Danny shot an energy stream at Plasmius, sending him crashing into the building he was closest to. "That's what you get for taking your eyes off of me," he replied sarcastically. He shot a glance at his friends, who were still shaking.

Danny flew over to the wolf. He picked up a stray piece of paper. Forgetting that it was injured, he balled it up and threw it. "Fetch!" He pointed in the direction where he threw it.

Luna's POV

Luna struggled to stand straighter. "I'm not a dog and I don't fetch unless it's important," she snorted. Her legs quivered and she sat down with a thud, panting. _Ouch! Why does everything I fight have to target the humans of all things? And he's a ghost? But he looks human._ She eyed the white-haired ghost kid. _If he's a ghost then why is he using his powers for good instead of using them for other things? Like the one that tried to take me away in a net!_

The ghost kid was about to say something, but an energy blast threw him into a garbage dumpster. Luna gasped as the lid closed on his head. Before she could do anything, the ghost had stepped in front of her and was ready to shoot an energy bolt at her.

The white-haired ghost kid flew in and the ghost, without warning, took his arm and electrocuted him. "_Aaaaarrrgghh_," he screamed as the pain seemed to continue.

The ghost chuckled. "Now, Daniel. You should be wasting this time on practicing the moves I should be teaching you."

As if by instinct, Luna launched herself at the ghost. She head butted him in his chest and sent him flying into a brick building. The ghost kid fell to the ground and lied there. Luna, painfully, stalked over to him and sniffed him. There was a flash and his appearance changed. She stared at him confusingly. He had black hair, a white and red shirt, blue pants, and some red shoes on. He seemed to be unconscious.

"Danny!"

Luna turned to see the two kids she had saved racing over to them. They knelt down beside the unconscious boy and tried to wake him up. Luna teleported and appeared in front of the ghost, who was now trying to stand up. She snarled and took a warning step forward.

"Oooo! I'm so scared," the ghost replied sarcastically, shaking his hands to throw more sarcasm into it.

Luna snarled more menacingly, raising her tail and shoving her ears forward, and took another warning step forward. "Get out of here," she barked.

"Fine! But I will be back for him," the ghost replied. He faded out and disappeared.

Luna snorted and let her tail slowly drop to ground. She heard a moan behind her and turned to see the boy, Danny, sitting up, holding his head with his hand.

**Luna survived, wooo! And Danny told her to fetch? What, is he blind or just deaf? XD Just kidding, I don't dis Danny and I don't ever want to. Please review!**


	7. The Beginnings of Friendship?

**Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter is so late... I've been...busy.. Well I hope you like it!**

Danny's POV

Danny sat up and held his hand to his head. He opened his eyes to see his two best friends staring at him. "Where's Plasmius?"

"He's gone."

Danny shot a glance towards the sound of the voice and saw the white wolf slowly padding over to them. "I'm pretty sure that's not the last time we'll see him," he replied.

Luna's POV

Luna slowly padded over to the three humans. "What did he want," she asked curiously.

"Well... He's always trying to get rid of my dad and he's trying to get me out of his way," Danny replied, standing up.

Luna stopped, snorting softly. _Sounds a bit like Claw..._

"So what's your story? Why was Skulker - the hunter - after you? I'm normally the one on the top of his list."

Danny's question jerked Luna out of her thoughts. She shuffled her paws before responding. "He thought I was ghost and I don't know why. I'm not a ghost, but he seems to think I am!" She shook herself, wincing as the pain made her remember that she was bleeding from her chest and her side. She began to lick the blood from her chest.

They talked for a while before they finally went home. Danny bandaged Luna's wounds, and then she was off to sleep somewhere in the city for the night.

**And there you have it, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Luna finally meet/talk to each other and are probably starting to become friends ^^ Please Review!**


	8. The Transformation

**Yay! Another chapter is up! Enjoy! ;)**

Luna's POV

A few months later...

Luna padded alongside Danny, Tucker, and Sam. Since that day that she had saved them from Plasmius, they had become friends. She always helped Danny with the ghost fighting and whenever she could, she got in the way of Dash trying to hurt Danny. She was barely listening to her friends' conversation. A pain started to gradually grow stronger in her chest. She sat down and her body began to tremble slightly.

"Luna?"

Luna knew it was Danny who spoke. Whatever was happening, or was going to happen, she knew it wasn't going to be good. She turned and ran to the edge of the city, towards the forest.

Luna stopped on a hill just above the city. Her body began to shake uncontrollably and she could feel every part of her changing. It felt kind of like the Fury, but more painful. Her vision began to blur and eventually, her vision went completely black.

Danny's POV

Danny stared after Luna. "What's gotten into her?

"I don't know. Maybe she just remembered something and ran to go get it or something," Tucker replied.

"She never leaves without saying where she's going or what she's going to do." Sam crossed her arms.

"Yeah... Well, I hope she's alright," Danny sighed.

Later that night: A full moon...

Danny stared down the street. His ghost sense had alerted him of a ghost nearby. He had changed into his ghost half, but he hadn't seen any ghosts. A snarl behind him made him spin around. He looked up to see a large white ghost wolf snarling at him with glowing blue eyes.

**Who is this large ghost wolf that suddenly appeared and what happened to my Luna? Find out in the next chapter to come tomorrow! (if I'm not too busy...) Please review!**


	9. I'm a Ghost?

**OMG! I ended the previous chapter with a cliffhanger *giggles* What will Amity Park's favorite hero do about this new ghost wolf? Will he find Luna again? Well, read on to find out! :D**

Danny's POV

Danny gasped as he stared up at the ghost wolf. It was as tall as a full grown man, maybe taller! But what really made him gasp was that the white ghost wolf had the same accessories as Luna, and the scar! "Luna?"

The ghost wolf snarled and launched itself at Danny. He dodged out of the way, but the wolf grabbed his leg and slammed him on the ground. The wolf grabbed the dazed Danny and threw him into a brick building.

_"Aaaaarrggh!"_ Danny screamed as he was thrown towards a building and crashed into it. When the dust cleared, Danny flew at the ghost wolf. "I really don't want to do this," he muttered as he shot an energy bolt at the wolf.

At sunrise…

Danny was about to throw a large green energy bolt when the wolf started to shrink. He gasped when he noticed that it _was _actually Luna. She had returned to normal and collapsed on the ground. The bolt disappeared from his hand and Danny noticed that the sun was peeking over the buildings.

He floated down and stood in front of Luna. He knelt down and examined her. She was unconscious and a bit battered. Danny reached out and put a cautious hand on Luna's head. She didn't move. He sighed and grabbed her, holding her in his arms. He flew off, heading towards his house.

A few hours later…

Danny stared at the still unconscious Luna. He had brought her back to his house, bandaged her up, and set her on some pillows down in his parents' lab. He was barely listening to his friends' conversation. Luna's body began to move and he saw her eyes flicker open. He was relieved to see that her eyes had returned to normal as well.

Luna's POV

Luna could hear voices through her nightmare. Her eyes flew open and she lied there, gasping for air. Her nightmare had scared her half to death and she was breathless, literally. Her gaze flicked around her surroundings. She was relieved to see that she was in a familiar lab and Danny, Tucker, and Sam were standing on the other side.

Danny ran to her, followed by his friends. "Are you okay," he asked.

Luna managed to nod, but she was trembling from her dream. She moaned and her head and heart was pounding. "What happened? Why am I bandaged up," she asked.

"Uhh... Apparently you're a ghost and I had to fight you all night." Danny shrugged.

Luna gasped and nearly sat up straight, but her head and muscles protested. "I'm a... a... ghost?"

Danny nodded and she noticed that Sam and Tucker were standing a bit farther away from them and they looked hesitant and cautious.

Her voice was barely audible as she asked the question that she knew would get a bad answer. "Did… Did I look scary," she whispered, staring down at her paws.

"Yeah... But all that matters is that you're fine now. Nothing else matters," Danny replied, pulling Luna into a hug.

Luna sighed and put her paws on his shoulders, returning the hug. _How can I be a ghost? When did I ever __start __being a ghost?_ Her mind swirled with confusing and unanswered questions, but she dared not ask them aloud.

***gasps* OMG! Luna's part ghost! O.O She's not half, she's a quarter ghost. But just enough to inflict alot of damage... This is originally where I had first ended the story. But then I decided to continue it. So there you go. More will be on the way tomorrow. Please review!**


	10. Luna's Capture?

**Did you think I would stop this chapter? Did you read the bottom AN of it? I hope so, cuz here's another chappie! Enjoy! :D**

Luna's POV

Luna let go of Danny and sat down. She was confused and scared, both from the news of her being a ghost and from her nightmare. Sam and Tucker called Danny over to them and they started another conversation, but she wasn't listening. She sighed and laid back down, closing her eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.

Luna yelped and jerked awake. She breathed hard as her gaze flicked around the lab. She sighed when her breathing finally returned to normal. She had just woken up from the same nightmare. She looked down and noticed that someone had put a blanket over her while she was sleeping. A distant scream made her ears perk up and alert. She gasped when she recognized the scream. _Danny! _She flew out of blanket, raced upstairs, and phased through the building. Which was weird, because she had never done that before, and she never knew she had that power.

Luna raced towards the sound of Danny's screams and skidded to a halt with a gasp. Plasmius was holding Danny's arm and was electricuting him. Luna's tail raised and her ears shoved forward. She snarled and towards him. Plasmius had stopped hurting Danny for a brief second and then started up again when he noticed her coming.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, wolf," Plasmius snickered.

Luna gasped and skidded to a halt. "What do you want," she snarled.

"I need you to help me with something."

Luna snorted. "Well, good luck with that, because I'm not helping you."

"Oh, but you see, you _have _to help me. You don't want Daniel here to get hurt do you," Plasmius sneered.

Luna's eyes widened as she stared at them. She didn't want Danny getting hurt and if she didn't help Plasmius, he'd hurt him. Danny looked unconscious, but if he were, he would have changed back to his human half. He moaned and opened his eyes. "Tch! Fine, just don't hurt him," Luna snarled.

Plasmius chuckled. "That's a good wolf."

"N-no… Luna…" Danny moaned and Plasmius threw him to the ground.

Luna gasped, leaped into the air, grabbed Danny by his suit, and set him down carefully on the ground. She sat down and stared at him.

Danny moaned and sat up. He put his hand on her head and she whined softly. "Don't go, Luna."

"I have to. I don't want you getting hurt," Luna whispered, leaning into his hand.

"I'm waiting!"

Luna rolled her eyes, snorted, and flicked her ear. She stood up and turned. "I'm sorry," she whispered before walking over to Plasmius. He grabbed her by her scruff, she yelped in surprise, and he flew off.

**OMG! I'm not sure if it ended as a cliffhanger or not XD Well, please review ;)**


	11. Luna the Robber

**Yesh! Another chapter! X3 Ok, I've had a few ppl now telling me to fix the Mary-Sue problem with Luna or the paragraph problems... And just to make it clear: THIS WAS MY VERY FIRST EVER FANFICTION I WROTE! I WROTE IT BEFORE I JOINED THIS SITE! Does that make it clear enough for you? If not then oh well... I will ignore anymore reviews that tell me to fix this.. **

**Ahem... On with the chapter**

Danny's POV

One month later…

Danny flew over the houses in his ghost half. His ghost sense had alerted him that a ghost was nearby, but he couldn't find anything. He sighed. Ever since Luna had agreed to go with Vlad, it had gotten a bit lonely without her. _Why did he need her anyways?_ He thought angrily. _Couldn't he have taken care of it by himself?_ A flash of white on a roof top caught his attention. His green gaze flicked over the buildings until he saw something white jumping from building to building. He flew down to get a closer look and gasped. _Luna!_

Luna's POV

Luna ran over the roof tops and jumped the gaps that separated the buildings. She moved to the edge and looked down the line of buildings, searching for the building that she was supposed to enter. It was two buildings away. She snorted softly and raced away, towards the building. She leaped the gap and skidded to a halt beside a glass window that was sticking up from the roof of the building.

She looked through the window and scanned the inside of the building. Her ear twitched as a voice rang in her right ear. Vlad had attached a device to her ear that allowed them to talk to each other.

"Are you at the check point?"

"Yes, Plasmius. I'm about to enter now," she replied. She pushed the window open with her paw and jumped inside the building when she made sure the coast was clear.

"Good," was his only reply.

Luna landed in the middle of a large hallway and immediately pressed herself against the wall, trying to avoid getting herself caught by the cameras.

Danny's POV

Danny fazed through the building and stayed intangible as he watched Luna creep through the hallway in the shadows, out of reach of the cameras. _Smart move. _He thought as he watched her stealthily stalk through hallway.

Luna's POV

Luna stalked in the shadows of the hallway. She kept her eye on the cameras that she passed as she searched for the object that Vlad had wanted her to retrieve. He had told her that it was last thing he needed, and it was good news to Luna. She thought that the sooner she got the last object, the sooner she'd be free from Vlad's control. Just in case she'd escape, Vlad had put a high voltage shock collar on her just to be sure.

**OMG! Luna's a burglar now? And Vlad's making her do it? What a sick fruit-loop! XD Please review! And NO reviews telling me to fix problems... I will simply ignore them.. -.-**


	12. Forced to Steal

**Do you really think Luna's a burglar or trying to be one? Well find out! :D**

Luna's POV

Luna finally spotted what she was looking for. It was the most high-tech weapon that she had ever seen before! "No wonder you want it so badly," Luna whispered into the microphone that was attached to her ear.

"It's very advanced, isn't it? Well, I don't need the weapon itself. I need what's powering the weapon. Just bring me the weapon and I'll do the rest," Vlad replied.

Luna snorted under breath and continued towards the high-tech weapon. She crept right up to the casing, phased her head through, grabbed the weapon, and phased her head back out. She sighed softly with relief when the alarm didn't go off. She began to creep back down the hallway, when she saw a shadow fly over to a corner in front of her.

She set the gun down carefully and looked at the shadow. She sniffed the air and almost gasped. "Danny," Luna whispered.

Danny's POV

Danny cringed as he heard Luna whisper his name. He was trying as hard to as he could not to be seen, but it obviously wasn't hard enough. He sighed and floated out into the open. "What are you doing with that gun," he asked, crossing his arms.

"Shouldn't you already know that by now," she asked. There was a hint of confusion in her voice. "Look, I know you've been watching me take all those other things, I could sense you."

Danny opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a red light that was pointed at his and Luna's chest. He followed the light and noticed that the camera was making the light. Immediately, the alarm went off and the lights flashed red. Danny held his hands to his ears, stunned that the alarm was so loud. He opened his eyes to see that Luna was gone. He sighed and phased through the ceiling.

Danny appeared on the roof top to see Luna race across the roof and jump over the gap, the weapon in her mouth. He flew after her, but the moment he caught up to her, she disappeared. _Darn it! She must have teleported. _He sighed before flying off.

Luna's POV

Luna appeared in Vlad's large football field. He was teetering with the robot that he was about to finish building once she gave him the high-tech gun. He turned around when he noticed her approaching him.

"Ah, there it is," Vlad replied.

Luna rolled her eyes and gave him the weapon. He opened the gun up and took out a capsule with some purple liquid in it. He threw the gun on the ground carelessly and put the capsule inside the robot. It started to transform into a large dragon-looking thing. It was white and black and the capsule had made a purple diamond on its neck, near its chest. Luna stared in shock at the size of the robotic dragon. She almost jumped as Vlad laughed.

"Now that brat of a child, Daniel, will finally be out of my way of trying to get rid of that Jack Fenton," he laughed.

Luna gasped and shrunk under her fur. She started to back away and finally raced away. _I have to warn Danny before it's too late!_ She leaped into the air, started spinning in mid-air, and shot off toward Amity Park.

**Aha! So she _was_ being forced to steal! And Vlad's going to get rid of Danny forever? What a sick fruit-loop! *wacks Vlad upside his head with hand***


	13. Please, Believe Me!

**Ughh... I'm sooo sry everyone.. I was busy on Friday and Saturday so I couldn't update... I had a band concert for school to go to... -.-**

Luna's POV

In Amity Park…

Luna crouched down under a bush beside Casper High. _Come on, bell! Ring already! _She thought frantically. She shifted her weight from paw to paw and the shock collar rubbed uncomfortably around her neck.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and a large crowd of children swarmed out of the doors. _Come on, Danny! Where are you? _She searched the crowd, growing even more frantic. The doors opened again and Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked out of the school building behind the large crowd of kids. Luna pawed at the bush she was under, making it rustle on purpose.

Danny noticed the bush rustle and walked up to it. He looked around to make sure no one was looking. He turned intangible, grabbed Luna, and slammed her on the ground. She yelped in surprise and he gasped. Luna stood up and shook herself. When Sam and Tucker appeared, Luna crouched low to the ground.

"Why are you here," Danny asked, crossing his arms.

"Danny, you're in danger-"

"Danger? In danger from you?"

"Please! Just listen to me."

"Like you did when I told you not to go with Vlad," Danny replied hastily.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want you getting hurt," Luna replied. Danny looked away. "Vlad had me do errands all over the place so he could build something. He never told what it was or what it was for. He built a very large robotic dragon, and he's going to use it on you!"

"Oh, yeah! Why should we listen to you? Just because you say that, it doesn't mean it's real," Sam replied.

A distant roar, loud enough for a human to hear, caught Luna's attention. She sat up immediately and turned around to look in the direction of the roar. The robot dragon was coming! Luna gasped and turned back to Danny, a mixture of sorrow and fear in her blue eyes. "That's why," Luna barked, pointing with her tail at the dragon. "He's going to kill you, Danny!"

A few seconds later, the shock collar around Luna's neck started to glow. A spark came from it and she wailed in pain and terror. She rammed herself on a nearby tree several times, still yelping from the shocking collar. She eventually bent the collar enough that it shorted out and stopped. She stood gasping and panting for breath. "Now do you... believe me? If... If he sent me... to warn you... then why would he... use the shock collar... on me," she panted. Another roar was heard, but closer.

Danny stared at Luna for a few minutes before finally nodding. "I believe you." He transformed into his ghost half and floated up above the tree to get a better look. He eventually floated back down. "She's telling the truth," he told Sam and Tucker.

**Hmm... A bit of a conflict between Danny and his friends, and Luna... What will Danny do next? Please review!**


	14. The Robotic Dragon

**I had Band practice yesterday so I couldn't update... Well, here's an update for you!**

Luna's POV

Sam and Tucker exchanged glances, but didn't answer. Danny put his hand up to his chin, lost in thought. "We need to get it away from the city. If it's after me then I'll lead it away," he suggested.

"But Danny, that's dangerous," Sam replied.

"I have to." He flew above the tree and towards the robotic dragon.

Luna felt two gazes on her and she looked up to see Sam and Tucker glaring at her. She lowered her ears and began to race after Danny. She ran down the streets towards the dragon. Danny was already shooting his ghost rays at it, antagonizing it. It roared and he flew away, towards a large field near the forest.

Danny's POV

Danny flew over the buildings, towards a large field that looked like a much safer place to fight the robotic dragon. It roared behind him and he just barely missed getting hit by a ball of flame. "Ha! You missed," he laughed.

Danny landed in the field and went intangible, sinking into the ground. The robotic dragon roared as it landed where he once stood. He reappeared behind the dragon and shot more ghost rays at its head. It roared and swatted him away with its tail, sending him crashing into the dirt. _I'm not even making a scratch on this thing! _He thought before unconsciousness engulfed him.

Luna's POV

Luna raced up the hill and skidded to halt with a gasp, panting. Danny was lying on the ground unconscious (in his ghost form) while the dragon growled just a few feet away from him. Plasmius came floating down, laughing.

Luna snarled and stalked up the hill, stopping only when a massive surge of energy coursed through her body. Her body trembled as she felt her body changing. She grew larger, larger than she normally would when the Fury was taking over. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was almost as large as the robot dragon, maybe a bit smaller. Her claws were longer and the fur along her back was like white flames. Her eyes flashed a bright blue and she let loose a roar-like howl. Luna leaped into the air, landing with a paw on Plasmius' chest. He struggled under her paw, but he was pinned.

"How are you able to control it," Vlad gasped.

"You didn't think that I'd just sit around on my free time while I waited for you to call, did you," she snarled in response. She hooked her claw in his cape and sent him flying through the air, hanging from a branch on a tree nearby.

Luna turned towards the dragon, catching a glimpse of the still unconscious Danny. She started to turn towards him, but managed to stop. _I control the power, the power doesn't control me!_ She snarled to herself.

**Yesh, I did use the phrase that Danny used in the episode where he gets his new ice powers. I thought it fit so... *shrug* That Robot Dragon is_ extremely_ powerful, or atleast I tried to make it seem like it... I sucked at this fanfiction... XD The next I'll be posting after this will be much better, I promise! ^^ Please review!**


	15. The Battle and Forgiveness

**Update! Wooooo! I decided to update this today, too I just couldn't wait! XD I hope you are enjoying my not so great first fanfiction...**

Luna's POV

Luna turned back to the robot dragon. It roared at her, taunting her. She snarled and charged at it, swatting it with her fore-paws and tail. She bit down on its neck and it roared. The dragon stabbed her with the tip of its tail and threw her away, landing on her side.

Her body changed back and she sat up, panting. She heard soft foot steps behind her and Honey, Fang, and Star stood snarling beside her. Luna stood up and shook herself. _I can't give up now! _She thought.

The four wolves changed, using the Fury. They opened their eyes, snarled, and launched into battle with the dragon. Luna dodged an attack from its tail and raced up its black-and-white tail. She ran along its back and sank her teeth into the top of its head. She sank her long fangs deep within its metallic head, making sure she wouldn't be thrown off easily.

The dragon roared and shook its head violently, trying to shake the wolf off its head. Honey, Star, and Fang attacked its feet, trying to draw its attention away from Luna.

Danny's POV

Danny moaned and sat up, holding his head with his hand. He heard snarls, roars, and barks and opened his eyes to see the scene playing out in front of him. Luna had her long fangs sunk deep within the top of the dragon's head while Honey, Star, and Fang attacked it from below. He stood up and floated backwards, trying to stay out of their way.

He chuckled when he caught sight of Plasmius hanging from a tree branch by his cape. He just hung there, watching the battle.

Luna's POV

The dragon roared and flung its head down, sending Luna flying through the air. She bounced off the ground on her back and skidded backwards on her paws. She snarled and raced back into the battle. She felt her form grow larger and she felt half the size of the robotic dragon.

Her eyes widened in realization when she saw the purple diamond-shaped gem, containing the capsule that Vlad had put it in. She smirked and aimed her blows at its chest, hitting the purple gem. The dragon roared and tried swatting at her with its claws extended, but she dodged and kept attacking the gem. She extended her paw, making her claws look longer, and aimed a heavy, final blow to the gem. Her claws hit the edge of the gem and it pulled out of its place. It spun to the ground and she crushed it under a single stomp of her paw. The dragon roared an ear-splitting screech before it fell apart in a heap of scrap metal.

Luna stood back, panting, as she returned to her normal form. She blinked, her eyes returning to normal, and she almost collapsed, but she managed to catch herself with a paw. Honey and Star ran over to her and pressed on either side of her, helping her onto her paws.

Luna flicked her ear and Fang padded up to where Plasmius was still hanging from the tree. He jumped, sank his teeth into the bark of the branch, and spun around in circles. He landed on his paws with the branch in his mouth, Plasmius still hanging from it. Fang spun around on his paws and let go of the branch, sending Plasmius flying through the air towards the city. He snorted before padding back to his sisters and friend.

Luna turned around and stared at Danny, still panting slightly. She sat down and he floated over to her.

Danny's POV

Danny floated over to Luna when she sat down. She lowered her head and ears. He blinked before rubbing his hand gently over her head. She whined softly and wagged her tail.

"I forgive you," he replied, not waiting for Luna to say anything.

Luna lifted her head and stared up at him, her ears perked up. She then smiled softly and wagged her tail more.

"Come on, you need to rest. Let's go back to my house," Danny suggested.

Luna nodded and flicked her tail to the three black wolves behind her. They nodded and padded off into the forest.

Danny picked Luna up in his arms and flew her to his house to get some rest.

**See, what did I tell you? Not so great robot dragon fight... and no, Honey, Star, and Fang didn't just appear out of nowhere... They have the same power as Luna. but Luna is the only one who can't control it... Honey and Fang are Luna's brother and sister while Star is her closest _wolf_ friend. They are all black with amber eyes except for Star, she is black, has amber eyes, and a white star on her tail, hence the name Star. Please review! And _no_ criticizing, I believe I made it clear that this wasn't the greatest fanfiction I ever made...**

**Anyways, this is the end of this story... The next fanfic will take place _waayyyy_ after this battle/story. I'll be posting the first chapter to it tomorrow maybe ;)**


End file.
